Star Wars: Rise of the First Order
by Boobymitch
Summary: A year after the Clone Wars ended, The Republic is still in a state in rebuilding as the Clone Wars had nearly devastated them. Now a new group has risen to take advantage of a defenseless Republic as it's up to Jyun and his wife Ahsoka Tano. However, they get more than what they bargained for as they deal with an enemy that is far worse than Kane, the CIS, the Sovereign combined.
1. New Threat Rises

**Hey Guys I'm back! Well I have decided to give a huge nod to fellow Author AVP5 here as i'm a huge fan of his work! One of his works I'm a huge fan of is the AVP and Clone Wars Crossover series with Jyun the Predator/human hybrid. So I have decided to make a non-canon, unless he ants to make it canon, series where I takes place a year after the events of War of the Hunters! Anyways I will state for the record I do the rights to any of AVP5 characters, Star Wars, and certain characters from another franchise I'll keep a secret till the right chapter. So Without further ado here is Star Wars: Rise of the First Order!**

 _Onderon Orbit(Normal POV)_

A Republic Corvette is Flying away from Onderon as it contains supplies from the Capital city of Iziz to aid in the recovery effort from the Clone Wars. However, the Ship didn't make it far as a Capital ship that looks like the Republic cruise ships, only bigger and more advanced, jumps out of nowhere and tractor beams the Corvette as it pulls it in the ship.

Inside the Corvette, is some clone troopers as they are readying near the airlock as they hear some movement around the wall as they see the door starting to get cut away. The door gets blasted through as men dressed in armor similar to clone trooper armor, only the helmet and weapons are way different, come through and start shooting at the clone troopers. The Unknown soldiers are wiping out the clones as the clones start falling back as the soldiers give chase.

We then see the upper body, no face shown, of a man enter the ship as it looks like he's dressed in a leather jacket and we see him carry a ball bat wrapped in barb wire. He walks over as he sees some of the soldiers holding the survivors hostage along with the captain as he approaches a man dressed like an officer as the officer says to him, "Supreme Leader, we have captured the ship and are having the supplies transported to our ship, what shall we doo with the survivors?"

The man then starts walking towards the captain as he wee his body turns towards the officer as he answers, "What the fuck do you think Hux, Kill them." the man then quickly swung at the captain with the bat as it instantly killed him as the soldiers executed the clones. The man walks over to another man that approaches him and Hux as he says, "Simon, finish loading the supplies and blow this fucking ship please." Simon nodded his head as he took out a detonator and started priming it.

Shortly after all of this, the ship lets the Cruiser drift in space as the ship flies into hyperspace as the cruiser blows up and leaving no trace of debris.

 **Very short introduction but I guess you guys already know who is the main villain and that this main villain is leader of a very villainous group in the Sequel Trilogy! There will be another update shortly so stay tuned!**


	2. Trouble in Onderon

_Hi, my name is Ahsoka Tano and I was once a jedi knight for the Jedi Order. About three years ago I was only a Padawan, at age 14, when I fought in the Clone Wars under the care of General Anakin Skywalker. It was during that time where I met the man that would become the love of my life...Jyun. Jyun at first was a misguided killer created by his father, or at least the boy he got his DNA from Alex Henry's father, Roland Kane. Kane also put another DNA from an ancient species called the Yautja, a species that loves to hunt people that are considered worthy._

 _Well you all know what happens the past year and a half so I'm just gonna fast forward towards the end of the clone wars. Jyun and I got married after I was pregnant and had two girls named Saya and Kalifa as we lived in a private lake house in Naboo. Jyun gave up his hunter ways and wanted to live a peaceful life...until Maul took over the CIS and had taken Mandalore hostage. Jyun decided to return to help the Republic end the war once and for all, until myself, Jyun, Master Obi Wan, Anakin, Maul, Boba Fett, Bossk, Cad Bane, Sherri, and Jennifer were captured by the rivals of the Yautja, the Sovereigns. Thanks to Jyun we were all able to survive, except for Cad Bane and Maul._

 _With Maul dead, the CIS were no more and peace had returned to the Galaxy. A Year has passed and we had no incidents until now, Jyun and I have agreed to help the Republic out once again as there have been reports of Republic corvettes containing supplies from Onderon going missing. Initially we didn't want to return but because it was our best friend, Lux, that requested it we couldn't refuse. I wish we did, because what was about to happen to us would change our lives forever._

 **The Nightshroud/(Ahsoka POV)**

We were approaching the planet Onderon as Lux had contacted us earlier as he wanted us to meet him at Iziz as soon as possible. I was sitting in passanger next to Jyun as he turned and smiled at me as he put his right hand on my left hand while piloting the ship as we then received a transmission as it was from Lux as he asks us, "Are you guys almost here?" Jyun broke away his hand from me as he replied, "Yeah Lux were making our approach right now we'll see you in a bit."

The Transmission ends as I looked at Jyun as I decided to speak my mind about this situation as I asked him, "Do you think this is a good idea getting involved when it's Republic business?" Jyun turned to face me as he shrugged his shoulders at me as he replied, "Honestly Ahsoka no, but it's a favor for Lux and he is our best friend, besides I don't think it will be a big deal probably some space pirates." Jyun set the controls to auto pilot as he walked off to the kitchen as I followed behind him. I started thinking about this whole situation, the Republic has had little incidents this past year as they are still recovering from the Clone Wars so whoever is attacking these Corvettes is pretty smart taking advantage of the situation their in. Jyun looked inside his personal fridge as he grabs a pitcher of blue milk as he pours it into a glass.

Jyun looked at me as he asked, "Do you want some Ahsoka?" I smiled at Jyun as I wrapped my arms around his right arm and replied, "Yes please." Jyun smiled at me as he kissed me on the forehead and poured me a glass too as we sat down on the table. As I was sipping mine, I noticed Jyun look at me with concern as I sat my glass down ad asked him, "What's wrong Jyun?" Jyun put his hand on mine as he replied, "I know you didn't want to get involve with this as we have a family together, but you shouldn't worry, Sherri is watching the kids and like I said it could be Hondo and his pirates causing trouble again so that won't be much of an issue." I knew Jyun was right, this whole thing was probably nothing much and Sherri is watching the kids so everything should be alright. "Jyun, we are approaching the city of Iziz," said Winston as he popped up right in front of us. Jyun and I looked at each other as he looked back at Winston and replied, "Okay Winston, notify Lux for us please." Winston nodded his head at us as he disappeared as we went back to the cockpit.

 **The City of Iziz/ (Jyun POV)**

We landed in the hanger as me and Ahsoka exited our ship and there waiting for us was Lux along with his wife Steela and her brother Saw Gerrera. "Glad you two could make it," said Lux happily as he shook my hand and hugged Ahsoka. I gave Saw a brother like hand clutch as Ahsoka hugged Steela as I stated, "Sorry were late, we had to make sure the kids were good with Sherri." Steela chuckled at my statement as she replied, "That's why I don't plan on having anytime soon." We were making our way through the city of Iziz as some of the people recognized us as it was Ahsoka and I that helped Lux and the others liberate Onderon from the CIS by overthrowing their false king and returning their true king. As we were making our way through, Lux was telling us what has been going on as he explained, "It's been very strange the past few weeks, the Republic corvettes always arrive here and pick up the supplies and then as soon as they leave they go missing and are never found."

I looked at Lux as this didn't sound like the work of any ordinary pirate as I asked him, "They just disappear? This has nothing to do with pirates then?" Saw looked at me and nodded his head as he replied, "It seems that way, whether it's pirates or not they are pros when it comes to this as they leave no trace of their existence or whereabouts of the ships." Ahsoka and I looked at each other in a concern look as we both knew then it wasn't Hondo or his pirates as they tend to be sloppy and they have never killed any hostages. I looked at the three of them as I asked, "So basically were dealing with a Ghost ship?" Steela shrugged her shoulders as she replied, "I guess so, hopefully we find out soon."

I started worrying as did Ahsoka as we both knew something foul was at play here as whoever or whatever is causing this trouble knew that the Republic is struggling and are taking advantage of it. Ahsoka approached Lux as she said to him, "We'll find out who's doing this Lux and we'll stop them." Before Lux could reply I sensed something going on behind me as I turned to see a captain of the Royal Guard smacking on a young boy as another one approached and started yelling, "Stop! Stop!" Ahsoka turned as well as she stared out in amazement as the young boy through an apple at the captain as he ran and grabbed the other boy as he yelled out, "run Lando, Run!" The two young boys started running as I could see the young boy run away as he would throw things at the other guards and even go so far as to hit one of them. Me and Ahsoka were very impressed with this as I can tell Lux, Steela, and Saw were as they watched it from behind us.

I then saw the captain finally grab the boy as he threw him at the other two guards as he took out a whip and yelled out, "In the King's name!" However, I was able to get to them as the other guards stopped and let the boy go as the captain turned around and threw away his whip as he said, "The Demon! My apologies for all of this." I ignored him as I approached the young boy as he wore some rags and had dirty brown hair as I asked him, "what is your name kid?" The young boy looked at me and I can tell by his expression he was nervous but confident as he answered, "Solo, Han Solo." I couldn't help but smile as I responded to him, "Nice to meet you Han Solo, I'm Jyun and this is my wife Ahsoka Tano." I felt Ahsoka approach us as she stood beside me and smiled at Han as she asked him, "Where are your parents at Han?"

Han looked down in sadness as I could feel the grief within him as me and ahsoka looked at each other as we didn't want this poor boy living on the streets forever as we both knew then that it was time for our two little girls to have a big brother. I looked at Han as I gave him the apple he threw at the Captain as I said to him, "Well Han you have some now, welcome to our family." Han looked at us in shock and excitement as he ran and hugged us as we couldn't help but hug back as Lux approached us as he said, "Congratulations you two, now that's three on your table." Ahsoka chuckled as she said, "Well we always wanted a son at first, so were getting our wish." Saw and Steela approached us as Steela said, "Well let's give him a nice meal inside the palace, come on we can talk more about this inside."

 **Normal POV**

As they are walking into the palace, they are being watched by an unknown scout as he contacts his superior and says, "General Hux, it seems we have some people snooping around." "We need to silence them, hire some thugs and deal with them!" The scout looked back at the group and replied, "It will be done."


End file.
